


To and Fro

by kinkandquiet



Series: Fey and Day [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Brothers, Desperation, Kink, M/M, Omorashi, Twincest, Twins, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6520750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkandquiet/pseuds/kinkandquiet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fey is both baffling and squirming, and holiday traffic is the worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To and Fro

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written December, 2010.

Holiday traffic was the worst.

It felt like it had been hours lined up like sheep to the slaughter between a red truck and a white hybrid. Fey was bored. Fey was so bored he thought he might die and he'd wanted the bathroom for the last five minutes.

Not needed it, Fey reminded himself, just wanted it. 

Day was trying to appease him. "I spy something red."

"The truck."

Day looked at the red truck in front of them, combing his fingers through his tousled blonde hair. He had, in fact, been thinking of the truck.

"Okay, something gree--"

"The other truck."

"Blue?"

"The sky. Now you're going to say something black and it will be the car's interior, but you'll pretend you meant my jacket when I guess it."

Day laughed. "Fine. You win."

"My victory is sweet," Fey declared mildly. He shifted in the car's passenger seat to rest his head on Day's shoulder. He had to lean almost completely sideways to do it but it was worth it.

They were surrounded in traffic, cars on the highway four lanes wide and extending as far as Fey could see. The twins were headed to their Aunt Emily's on Christmas day to, in Fey's case, make social niceties, while Day hung darkly in the background and glared at any old grandma who looked like they might want to tell him how short he'd been the last time they'd seen him. 

It wasn't really that short, since Fey and Day were forced to go to their father's family's celebration every Christmas. Divorced parents sucked that way.

"Are we there yet?" Fey asked, nudging Day's shoulder.

"No."

"How much longer?" Fey whined. He tickled Day's throat with his nose just to hear Day rumble a laugh.

"Don't know," Day said, the car rolling forward the slightest amount in the traffic. "An hour maybe."

Fey sighed. "That's forever. It'll be New Year's by the time we get there."

"Probably," Day agreed. "But I promise to give you your New Year's Eve kiss if we're still stuck in the car with each other."

Fey blushed and lifted his head from Day's shoulder. He settled back into his own seat self-consciously, placing his hands on his knees so he'd keep them to himself. 

The car was silent for a long while as they inched along in traffic. Fey stared out the window. He crossed his legs.

Presents were wrapped and tucked in the car's backseat, including the fancy knife Fey had bought for Day. The memory of how disastrous that trip to the mall had been, and how Fey had ultimately ended up soaking himself shamefully after holding his full bladder for hours was still fresh and painful in Fey's mind.

A shiver wracked his body suddenly and Fey clamped his hand around the door handle. His bladder tightened at the vivid memory. Fey made a quiet frustrated noise and pressed his forehead against the glass. 

Across the car, Day was watching Fey closely. The younger twin tended to need constant entertainment and being stuck in a confined space in the middle of a traffic jam was clearly aggravating for him. 

"Jingle bells," Day offered in a monotone after a moment. "One-horse open sleigh?"

Fey quirked a smile as Day had hoped he would. "Those are the only words you know, aren't they?"

"Maybe," Day admitted. "Sing it for me."

Thankful for the distraction, Fey started singing holiday songs. He sang and then he began to hum. Traffic moved agonizingly slowly and after several full songs Fey's humming began to fade out until he finally stopped, frowning.

Holiday traffic was the worst. The want for a bathroom was slowly becoming a need. 

Fey had experienced in painful detail what the heights of that need could be. His bladder had practically burst the week before and the memory of it and of actually wetting himself made his nerves tingle and his bladder twinge.

He didn't want to have to pee right now. Especially not in stop-and-go traffic. Especially not while Day was there. Fey didn't want to look pathetic in front of him. 

Fey kept the need under his control as traffic inched forward, for minutes and then ten, twenty. The time stretched on. 

Fey kept glancing at the car's clock like it would get him there faster.

"Are we there yet?" he asked Day, tapping his fingers rhythmically against his thigh.

"No."

"Are we there soon?" Fey asked, squirming a little. He wasn't comfortable. 

Day reached in front of Fey to get the map out and unfolded it over the steering wheel. Fey sighed when Day traced their route with his finger. It was a long way. "Another half an hour, maybe?"

Half an hour. Fey could wait that long. Thirty minutes. 

Easy.

But being trapped in a traffic jam with nowhere to go was making the need to go worse. The crowded lanes of cars around them felt constraining. Fey's skinny jeans and the strap of the seatbelt were taut over his tender abdomen. Nervousness was fluttering in his stomach, the butterflies dangerously close to his tightening bladder. He shifted his weight, squeezing the door handle.

Distracted by his predicament, Fey didn't notice the red brake lights come on in front of them. 

Day slammed his foot on the brakes, tires screeching, and the car threw them forward with the force of it.

"Ah!" Fey cried out in surprise. Day's hand quickly found Fey's chest, resting there protectively as the car settled.

"We're fine," Day said. "I just wasn't paying attention. I'm sorry."

Day had been watching Fey.

Fey shivered as he nodded, clenching and releasing his hands around nothing.

The sudden stop had sent an uncomfortable jolt through his bladder. He pulled his foot up onto the leather seat as he tried to get the urge under control, hugging his knee to his chest with his heel pressed against his crotch.

It may have been the sudden movement of the car or the eggnog he'd had but the tingling from below Fey's navel had heightened to a sudden spasm. Fey had to pee, and sooner rather than later.

"Fey?"

"Yes. It's fine. I'm fine," Fey murmured, tugging at the strap of his seatbelt. 

Day hadn't missed Fey's cry as the car stopped short or the way Fey's heel was pressed against his crotch now.

Fey had been fidgeting for the last half an hour but Day had assumed he was just restless, as Fey tended to be. 

The car behind them was honking when Day pulled forward again. He couldn't help looking at Fey rather than at the road. His brother couldn't find a comfortable position, tugging at his seatbelt and shifting his weight. He hugged his leg to his chest, then pressed himself back into the leather of his seat. He was squirming.

Day recognized the signs like a bucket of ice water dunked over his head.

The next time the car in front of them stopped short Day waited a second too long before stepping on the brakes. Fey let out a quiet gasp at the jerk of the car. He squeezed his foot tighter against his crotch.

"You okay?" Day asked, wanting--something. He wasn't sure what.

Fey nodded. "Yes. Very." He moved his foot from his crotch as an afterthought.

Fey was starting to worry, the butterflies sinking low in his stomach. Their destination was so far away each bump in the ride made him need to pee worse. The lower seatbelt wasn't helping. It pressed right over his bladder no matter how he shifted or tried to pull away from it.

Fey tapped his feet as they moved forward in traffic. He tapped his fingers on the arm rest, shifting his hips until he settled into a position with one knee crossed over the other. 

It was blaringly obvious to Day that Fey needed a rest stop, but Fey never spoke up. He was suddenly very quiet. At every off ramp they inched past Day thought Fey would ask him to find a gas station, but each one passed with an increasingly longing look from his twin.

Fey crossed his legs and told his body to wait.

When they finally neared their destination traffic began to clear. Fey let out a relieved sigh as they picked up speed. 

Day had been enjoying Fey's constrained squirming and the soft murmuring sounds he probably didn't even know he was making. The enclosed space of the car had felt close and intimate and Day was disappointed to lose it so quickly. 

"Finally," Fey said, untangling his legs as they pulled off the highway.

Day gave him a sideways smile. "Dying to get away from me?"

Fey blushed pink, ducking his head. "No! No, of course not, Day. I--"

"I know," Day assured him as his twin got more and more flustered. "Just teasing you."

It was clear Fey was dying to pee.

Fey's tightly clenched body was loosening as they parked outside their aunt's house. He unhooked his seatbelt before they came to a full stop, the release of the tight strap over his bladder an abrupt relief. 

He got out of the car carefully, untwisting himself and placing his foot gingerly on the curb before pushing himself up. Gravity took effect as he stood and he squirmed a little helplessly as he closed the car door. He couldn't cross his legs anymore and the liquid filling his bladder rushed downward.

Soon, Fey promised his body, shifting his hips to the side. So soon. Just hold it a few more minutes.

Day watched with disappointment as Fey got out of the car. His enclosed bubble with his twin was broken and without Fey becoming nearly as desperate as Day had allowed himself to hope, secretly and guiltily.

But before Fey could even start for the bathroom their father walked up from his car, a cigarette in hand and a smirk on his lips. 

"My boys." He thumped Fey hard on the shoulder in greeting and Fey stumbled forward with the force of it.

"Hey..." Fey said quietly, rubbing his arm.

Their father, Raymond, threw his arm over Fey's shoulders, his weight tugging Fey off balance. 

"You're late, kid. The party started an hour ago."

"We're sorry," Fey said, biting his lip and trying to catch his footing under Raymond's heavy arm. It wasn't easy. His legs felt weak and his lower stomach was tingling and starting to protest. "We really didn't mean to..."

Day intervened. "There was traffic," he said as he joined them. He casually unhooked their father's arm from over Fey's smaller shoulders. 

Day could practically see his twin sigh in relief, though Fey tried to suppress it. He crossed his legs at the ankle, swaying.

"Better late than never," Raymond decided. "Let's get those presents inside."

Raymond went to pick up one of the flamboyantly wrapped gifts waiting in the back of the car. Day followed him but Fey stood where he was, glancing between the car and the door to the house.

He really, really needed to pee, but it wasn't nice not to help. And besides, Fey didn't want anyone to know that he really, really needed to pee. They would if he ran for the bathroom right away.

"Fey," Raymond said sternly as he collected an armful of Christmas gifts. "Don't waste time, boy."

Fey straightened up. "Yes, sir. I won't."

He darted quickly for the car and Day handed him a few packages out of it, letting Fey take the lightest ones.

Fey bounced slightly as they made their way to the front door, his arms busy with the colorful presents. The need to pee was significantly worse standing up.

Day thought Fey would rush to the bathroom as soon as they were through the door, but he never got the chance. Instead they were bombarded with a crowd of well meaning relatives.

Fey was quickly picked up in the tide of friendly conversation. Day watched, fascinated, as his twin finally ended up sitting on the armrest of a chair across from their aunt, nodding and smiling as she chattered.

Fey shifted his weight back and forth on the edge of the armrest as he listened to Aunt Emily, trying to keep his expression interested and unaffected. He'd meant only to stop for a moment to be polite before running to the bathroom but Emily was still talking and Fey couldn't leave without being rude.

He could see the open bathroom door behind his aunt's head and he held back a groan. 

Fey shifted as he listened to her talk, adjusting himself so he was straddling the chair's thick upholstered arm. It put a much needed pressure on his straining crotch and Fey sighed and relaxed slightly as he nodded along to their aunt's story. 

Fey's squirming was obvious to Day even across the room, but their aunt didn't seem to notice she was delaying his relief.

Day expected Fey to excuse himself at any moment, but Fey was too polite and as their aunt kept talking Fey's squirming only increased until suddenly Day saw him go rigid and bend forward at the waist with his hands on the chair's arm between his knees.

"You know," a grandma said as she stepped right into Day's line of sight, "the last time I saw you, you were this tall--"

"Excuse me," Day said, pushing past her. "I need to get to my twin."

Though Day could see Fey across the crowd it took forever to push through. He was stopped by two more relatives but they let him pass with an indulgent huff when he mentioned Fey. 

Their relatives were at least tolerant of the twins' unusual bond. When they'd been younger and they'd been split up at parties, whether to help with cleaning or to be on different teams in family sports, Day had refused to participate and Fey had squalled and cried himself breathless until he got his way. 

True to that bond, Fey relaxed when Day finally reached his side. When he rested his hand on Fey's back Day could tell how tightly wound the other boy was.

He still couldn't figure out why Fey hadn't run to the bathroom. He obviously needed to. Its open door was clear across the room and Day could see how Fey was making eyes at it between nods and polite 'Oh, really?'s. 

When Fey looked up his blue eyes seemed to beg Day to distract their aunt, but there was no way it was going to happen. Day had never been the polite one.

He wasn't exactly hating seeing Fey trapped and squirming against the armrest, either. 

Fey gasped suddenly, struggling to keep the sound muffled as he jerked his hips downward. His bladder had seized up as someone walked right into the bathroom, cruelly visible to Fey's eye, and closed the door. The lock clicking was a punch to his abdomen. 

Ohhh, Fey wanted to whine. When is it my turn?

But he couldn't just get up and leave. Even if he did now he'd have to wait outside the bathroom door. Fey knew he'd start dancing and bouncing locked outside the bathroom. It would be obvious how badly he needed to pee.

Fey blushed pink at the thought. He absolutely couldn't. He jiggled his leg to suppress the sudden spasm and jerked suddenly when someone's hand fell on his knee, stopping the movement cold. Raymond squeezed his knee hard.

"Sit still," his father commanded. "These two, they still act like hyperactive toddlers."

Fey sat still. 

For a moment Fey thought Aunt Emily would start in on a conversation with his father, freeing Fey and allowing him to escape to the bathroom to relieve the pressing need. But instead she started telling Fey a story from when he and Day had been toddlers.

Sitting still was becoming increasingly difficult. Fey tried to squeeze his legs around the upholstered armrest but his father's hand resting on his knee tightened again. 

Emily was talking, Raymond's hand was on his knee, Fey's bladder was past full and he couldn't move or do anything to help hold it in--and just as he was starting to feel on the verge of panic, Day's hand caressed down the smooth line of Fey's leg and pushed his father's hand off Fey's knee in one smooth motion.

It hadn't been a normal or natural move in the least and their father frowned and turned toward them. When Day simply stared stonily he looked away again, shoving his hand into his pocket. 

Day had never liked anyone's hands on Fey. It wasn't an unfamiliar thing, if still unusual.

Fey snapped his legs together. He crossed his ankles, swinging his legs off the arm of the chair and trying to keep a polite smile on his face.

His plight was absolutely obvious to Day. Fey's expression was pasted on and his hips squirmed back and forth in tiny jerking motions. He placed his hand over his lower abdomen and leaned forward at the waist. Fey's gaze kept returning to the closed bathroom door and he let out a strained breath when someone came out and the door was left open again, the toilet in his sights. 

Day was shocked no one else seemed to notice his brother's desperation. Their aunt kept talking and Fey let out a moan as a group of younger cousins started to crowd around him and chatter.

Fey had always been popular among their cousins. Today he was regretting it deeply. 

One of the girls had captured a strand of his turquoise dyed hair and was braiding it, and two pre-teen boys were arguing. "Basketball is so much better. I bet Fey likes basketball better. Fey? Fey, basketball, right?"

Day snorted softly. Fey didn't know the difference between basketball and golf.

"Mmhmm," Fey offered distractedly. His hand kept moving around near his crotch but he was trapped in a circle of adoring children. "Basketball is great. So good."

"See?" the first boy said, elbowing the other hard. Then he grabbed Fey around the arm. "Fey is on my team!"

Fey looked horrified. Day patted his back sympathetically. 

"T-team?" Fey repeated weakly. "No--"

But the kid was already pulling Fey forward in an insistent and surprisingly strong grip. Fey was pulled from the chair with a start. He breathed hard and stumbled a little as the liquid trapped in his bladder rushed downwards, the release of the armrest's pressure against his crotch a painful shock. His hand rushed to his crotch before he stopped himself and curled his fingers around his waistband with a frustrated moan. 

Fey looked longingly at the bathroom one last time before he was dragged outside. 

He managed to walk normally, his hands clenched and his bladder sending urgent signals. Fey put one foot in front of the other as he was dragged forward. He tripped over a crack and let out a hard breath as it joggled his clenched bladder. 

"Mmn!" Fey muffled his curse as he bent forward. He forced his face into a desperate smile, knowing he was the focus of the children's attention.

Oh, god, why did he have to be desperate right now?

The kids were already running around in the driveway with a basketball. Fey's eyes were as wide as saucers as one of them threw the ball straight at him. 

Day caught it before it hit Fey in the stomach. Fey was starting to sweat and he took pity. "Do you want to referee?"

"I-I want to sit down." 

Day nodded, his hand on Fey's shoulder as he tossed the ball back. "Then you want to referee. Come here. We'll--"

Day was about to lead Fey over to the lawn chairs when Fey sat down suddenly on the ground. He crossed his legs Indian style, fanning his knees up and down.

"That works too," Day murmured, unheard by Fey.

Fey sat in a fit of desperation. The chill of the wind made him shiver and his bladder tremble along with it, tiny constant spasms. He crossed his legs and tried to get control of it, keeping a pale smile on his face the whole time. 

His bladder throbbed against the extra pressure the contorted position put on it, his waistband slicing across its full hard shape. Fey longed to loosen his jeans but he couldn't here and he fanned his legs frantically, bouncing. 

One of the kids was talking to him but Fey couldn't concentrate and only nodded, managing a vague, "Uh huh."

"He says we're just going to watch for now," Day translated for his distracted twin when the girl stared at Fey curiously.

Fey was doing his best not to show it but his best was hardly hiding his desperation at all anymore. 

The girl was still looking at Fey's contorted form with her head tilted. She opened her mouth like she might say something, but Day stopped her cold with a glare and she turned suddenly and ran back to her friends. 

As much as Day was enjoying watching the show Fey was putting on he didn't want anyone else to see it. 

Which was becoming difficult, as the worse Fey's need to pee became the more obvious his efforts to hide it were. 

As soon as Day sat down beside him Fey hooked his arms around Day's bicep, holding on tightly to his brother. His bladder was swollen and increasingly painful and he felt almost faint under the stares of their cousins but he was suddenly comforted as he wrapped himself around his twin's arm. 

"Hey there," Day said as he looked at him. Fey was twisted up and forcibly happy looking. He shifted positions three times as he curled himself around Day, letting out a hiss of air through his teeth. 

"You're unusually quiet," Day said, as if he didn't know exactly why that was. Fey was so desperate for the toilet his ability to talk had momentarily abandoned him. He sat on the ground with his arms wrapped around Day and his legs twisted together, his stomach sucked in and his expression pained. 

"Yes," Fey managed, blushing. He pressed his face into Day's shirt to hide it. "I feel a little tired."

Day rubbed his curved spine sympathetically, noticing how tense it was. "It was a long drive."

Fey shifted suddenly, gasping and tightening his grip around Day's arm as his bladder contracted at the memory.

"I know," he managed, curled half doubled over and clutching onto Day. "S-so long."

Fey being so close to him in his desperate state and squeezing Day's arm hard every time his bladder spasmed was doing things to Day. Things it really shouldn't do, when Fey was clearly holding onto him for comfort. When Fey was his brother. But Day couldn't deny what it felt like to see Fey this way all the same. He was so beautiful, desperate and needy. 

Day played referee for their younger cousins while Fey held onto him and the whole thing was far too perfect until the moment was broken by their father showing up.

"Boys," Raymond walked over with a cigarette between his lips. He stopped for a second when his gaze fell on Fey, curled around Day, but then he averted his gaze as if he hadn't seen it. "One of you come on over. Gotta set up those folding tables for dinner.'

Fey whined softly into Day's shirt. 

Day glared. He did not want to leave Fey alone, and he didn't want to miss Fey's squirming. He knew if he left Fey would have finally made it to the bathroom by the time he got back, and Day--

But Fey was looking at him pleadingly. "The tables are heavy..."

And Day was going to go and miss the last of Fey's desperation.

"I've got it. I'll come find you again when we're done," he said, untangling himself from Fey's grip as he stood up.

Day allowed himself one final glance over his shoulder at Fey, squirming and desperate, before he left.

After setting up the tables, getting stuck in several boring conversations, being offered too many cigarettes, and carving a turkey, Day finally escaped to find his twin again.

A few boys were still playing basketball but Fey was gone. Finally Day found him back in the house, pressed into the corner of the couch. 

It was obvious the second Day laid eyes on him that Fey still had to pee. Bad. 

He stared in shock at Fey, his legs twisted together as he sat on the end of the couch, holding onto the armrest for dear life.

God, how long had that been? Setting up had taken near half an hour, and Fey still hadn't let himself go? Even Day was feeling the need to use the bathroom by now and he hadn't had to go on the drive over. 

Fey sat with his legs crossed tight, a colorful gift in his lap and a forced smile on his desperate face. He brightened up when he saw Day, uncrossing his legs before thinking better of it and quickly crossing them over the other way.

"Hi," Fey said, managing a genuine smile when he saw Day again. "I missed you. You were gone so long."

"Yeah," Day said, awestruck. "That was forever." 

"Nnnng," was Fey's response to that. He twisted on the couch, biting his lip and tensing his lower body suddenly. He leaned forward, almost folded over, and held the present tight to his chest.

Day waited long moments in silence, captivated. Fey was still surrounded by a few adoring cousins but none of them were vying for his attention, and still Fey never got up or even mentioned the need for the bathroom.

After it became clear Fey wasn't going to, Day dug through the generous pile of gifts under the tree for the one he'd gotten Fey.

Fey cheered up when he saw the gift, bouncing once in what might have been excitement before he cringed and did it a few more times frantically. 

"Oh. Oh," he said, nodding as he bounced. "This is for you, too."

Fey pressed the gift he'd been holding towards Day.

It was the first time Day willingly took his eyes off Fey all night as he unwrapped the present. He touched the metal like a sacred thing. It was a knife, beautiful and dangerous.

"Thank you." Day knelt down on his knee to pull Fey into a one-armed hug since it didn't look like Fey could get up easily.

Fey murmured over his own gift when Day stood up again, tracing his fingers over the soft fabric of the vibrant scarf Day had picked out for him when Fey had been in the changing room at the mall the week before. "You're so nice to me."

Day just shook his head. He felt guilty. He felt guilty for enjoying Fey's suffering, but at the same time he wasn't the one causing it. Fey was. 

Fey could have gone to the bathroom at any time to relieve himself of the obviously urgent need. The bathroom door was gaping open now, but Fey wasn't rushing for it, only staring at it yearningly like he needed an invitation. 

Day was only enjoying the show Fey was putting on. That was all it was. He watched as Fey hugged his gift to his stomach, still squirming.

"You make me feel so strange," Day said quietly, touching the top of Fey's head.

Fey tilted his head back, focusing big eyes on Day. "Huh? How?"

He was displaying how in vivid action, tapping his foot on the wood floor as he sat with his legs crossed, biting and releasing his lip and shifting his hips from side to side. Day just shook his head. "Doesn't matter, really. Do you need anything?"

Fey looked at Day with beseeching eyes that said how much he needed, but then he forced a shake of his head. "No. No, good. I'm good."

"You're very good," Day encouraged him vaguely. Fey looked confused but he managed a smile anyway. 

The family was starting up dinner and Day's own bladder felt full now, almost as if Fey's absolute desperation were rubbing off on him.

He moved guiltily to use the bathroom himself. He could feel Fey's eyes burning into his back as he went through the door and he knew how badly Fey wanted to follow him. 

Day hadn't even had to go during the traffic jam and he couldn't imagine what Fey's bladder felt like right now. As he stood in front of the toilet and relieved himself he couldn't stop his mind from drifting to how Fey was dying to do exactly what he was doing. 

In the living room, surrounded by chatty cousins, Fey watched Day disappear behind the bathroom door and moaned to himself.

"Ohhh god," he let out helplessly.

He needed to pee so bad. Day couldn't possibly have to go as bad as Fey did--it wasn't fair!

But he flushed pink and couldn't excuse himself from the circle of cousins. If he said he needed the bathroom they'd know how badly, they'd know how he'd held it, and somehow they'd know how he'd ended up wetting himself only a week earlier. 

I can't, Fey reminded himself. I can't go I can't go I can't go--

But his bladder was crying the opposite, a severe, urgent need that occupied his whole mind. He couldn't not go. It simply wasn't possible. The pressure in his bladder was only growing and multiplying in rushes and waves.

Fey let out a strangled cry at the quiet sound through the walls of water running through pipes and the toilet flushing. He tensed up, brittle as the torrents of contained liquid gushed against his clenched sphincter. It did nothing to curb his desperation, and he felt suddenly on the cusp of letting it all go right there, all over the couch with everyone's wide, horrified eyes on him.

"I can't--" he gasped out.

A girl lifted her head, looking straight at him. "Can't what?" she asked. 

Fey sucked in his stomach. He shook his head, his long hair flying. "Can't--I can't, um. I can't sit here--anymore. I need--I need to help with dinner. Right now."

"Ohh," the girl said, nodding. "Okay. But you'll come back, right?"

"Yes, yes of course," Fey promised.

He couldn't help crossing his legs at the ankle as he stood, leaning on the side of the couch. But standing had taken the awful pressure of his waistband off his bladder, or at least lessened it, and Fey felt like he really could make it.

Except Day was in the bathroom with the door closed and the girl's eyes were on him again, so Fey went to help with dinner. 

Heading for the kitchen was a mistake. He realized it as soon as his boot hit the tile floor and his bladder tightened. Dinner was ready and his father was standing over a long line of wine glasses, pouring generous amounts of white wine into them. 

Fey moved to swivel around and escape the sight and sound of pouring water. Maybe he could even make it to the bathroom now and go in after Day, or maybe Day could just take pity and let him in now because Fey just couldn't hold it a second longer. Day would understand, wouldn't he?

But he didn't want to remind Day of how he hadn't been able to hold it the week before and the same desperate state he was in now, and Fey froze for a crucial moment.

He cringed at his father's voice. "Hey, just in time. Come take care of this so I can have a smoke, kid. Dinner's almost ready."

Fey shifted from foot to foot, entertaining the fantasy of darting away and pretending he hadn't heard--before he turned slowly around.

Raymond handed him the wine bottle. Fey took it.

And in a sudden moment Fey was left alone in the kitchen with a line of glasses that looked a mile long and a full wine bottle in his hand. 

He stared pitifully at the bottle and considered for a moment drinking the whole thing and getting terribly drunk. Maybe he'd forget how badly he needed to pee if he got drunk. 

The thought of drinking the whole bottle, or even a glass of the sparkling liquid, sent a spasm so tight and frantic through his body that he almost grabbed himself. Fey crossed his ankles and bounced wildly as his bladder threatened to dribble. 

Then he started to pour the wine.

His bladder threatened to disobey him with each stream of wine into a glass. Fey shuffled and squirmed and danced and kept looking desperately at the bathroom door, but to no avail. 

The glasses seemed endless. The liquid in his bladder surged and rushed and Fey swore he was just about to pee himself when he got to the last glass. He wrenched his hips back and forth with the last flow of wine from the bottle's mouth.

The bathroom door opened, Day appeared, Aunt Emily grabbed Fey's arm, and everyone started to sit down for dinner. 

Fey found his chair and collapsed into it, sure he was about to pee a lake right under the dinner table. Even the fantasy of running to the bathroom was beyond him. If he stood, or even moved, the dam would burst. 

Fey was twisted and tense when Day spotted him and sat at the table beside him.

Day's own bladder was comfortable and empty as he watched Fey, too full and practically having to hold himself to keep it inside.

People began to eat and talk, glasses clinking against glasses in toasts and silverware scraping dishes.

Fey didn't move. He sat stock still, his fingers curled tight around his silverware, his jaw clenched and his stomach sucked in around the fullness of his bladder.

Day elbowed him. "You'll be hungry later if you don't eat."

"Ohhhh no. No. No, thank you." Fey moaned, pressing one hand over his flushed face. He was starting to feel dizzy. His pants were so tight and his bladder was so full, and he couldn't stand the thought of putting anything else in his body. Everyone at the table was drinking, alcohol and sodas and eggnog.

Fey dropped his fork suddenly and shoved his hand under the table to grab himself, thankful for the table's cover.

He flushed a dark pink holding himself, doing it in front of all these people, but none of them could see and he squeezed hard. His hand felt like the only thing holding back a huge waterfall.

Day couldn't see his hand either, but he knew exactly where it was. He could hardly concentrate on his meal himself.

Dinner was agonizing. Fey couldn't get up because his plate was still full. He wasn't sure he could get up anyway, his hand clamped over his crotch under the table. He didn't think he could hold it if he let go of himself. 

Fey sat, stricken and unable to move from his spot at the table as more and more people finished their meals and got up. He watched in agony as people lined up for the bathroom, door opening and closing continuously, toilet flushing, water running through the pipes in the walls and tickling over his lower stomach.

When is it my turn? he kept thinking desperately. Please let it be my turn...

He needed to go a hundred times worse than any of them and it was deeply unfair. Fey needed to pee so badly and he had to watch everyone else taking their relief so simply and easily. 

Dinner came to a chattering end without Fey truly eating anything. He managed small bites with Day's encouragement but his attempts had been halfhearted and his grip on his silverware shaking. Day took an extra bagel for him when Fey undoubtedly got hungry later. 

After most of their relatives had stood from dinner Day took pity on his desperate twin and picked up both their dishes and took them to the sink.

Fey found himself alone at the table, sitting frozen with his hand in his lap. His eyes darted to the bathroom, the line dwindling. It was his chance.

He clamped his hand around his crotch one last time before shoving his chair back with a screech against the tile and standing up. 

He almost hit his aunt in the chin. The woman had been lingering behind him and she tripped back when Fey flared to his feet.

"S-sorry," Fey offered. 

"Quite all right, dear," Emily said, smiling. For a moment Fey worried she was going to start in on another of her stories but when she spoke it was so much worse. "Fey, honey, could you help with the dishes?"

"Ahh?" Fey said.

Day showed up at his shoulder as Fey was wavering. He wondered how Fey would get out of it. Fey looked like he wanted to drop everything and make a mad dash for the bathroom, cut past the line of people and barge in so he could finally let it all go.

Instead Fey gave a jerky nod, pressing his heels together. "S-sure. Of course."

Day's first impulse was to fall over. 

His second was to offer a quick, "I'll help," and grab onto Fey's arm as he shuffled to the sink.

Their aunt looked surprised at his sudden desire to help clean up. Of course, that wasn't what Day cared about.

If Fey was going to put himself into another fit of desperation Day wanted to see the best of it. 

He watched, his mouth dry and his skin hot as Fey reached for the sink's handle with a trembling hand and turned the faucet on full force.

The sound of running water immediately sent Fey's bladder into a fit of frantic urgency. Fey stared at the gushing faucet, his mind and body going haywire. Waves of urine rushed against the stretched walls of his bladder.

Then, sucking in a steadying breath, Fey shoved his hands under the running water and grasped blindly for a plate.

He performed a desperate pee dance as the water gushed and trickled teasingly over his hands. He lifted his feet and stomped in place, jiggling his hips back and forth and whining softly, the sound swallowed up by the hissing faucet. His bladder squeezed and convulsed and he gasped, pressing his crotch hard against the tile counter. The pressure helped a little but the sound of the water and the feel of it on his skin was unbearable. Fey moaned, leaning forward at the waist with his crotch pressed hard against the counter. 

The running water had sent his bladder into a constant state of thrashing spasms, each stronger than the next. A spurt of long held urine pressed forward and it was all Fey could do to hold it back.

"Mmm, oooh!" Fey let out, humping his hips against the cold counter top. 

Day watched him in awe. 

A protective urge forced his eyes off Fey to look around for spectators. No one should see Fey this way except Day--but the crowd of relatives was thinning and no one had noticed Fey's pee dance. Day was the only one enjoying, the only one enraptured.

It was just his to have, Fey like this. He placed his hand on the small of Fey's back, making a low encouraging sound. 

"Day," Fey whimpered desperately. "Day, Day!"

Day wondered if his name had become synonymous with I need to pee!

"What is it?" Day asked, rubbing Fey's back in circles.

Suddenly Fey stumbled back against Day's hand, jerking his hands out from under the running water. He couldn't stand it. He felt on the verge of not being able to hold it anymore, letting it all go in a rush like the constant hissing water coming from the faucet. 

His bladder quivered as he jerked his hips back and forth wildly, crying uselessly for help, "Day!"

Fey's frantic motions that seemed to not help his desperation at all made Day wonder if his name was less synonymous with I need to pee! and more so with I'm going to wet myself!

He shivered from head to toe as he moved his hand in circles on Fey's back. He could feel Fey's squirming and he swore he could feel each spasm of Fey's bladder by the way his body suddenly tensed up under Day's hand, over and over with alarming rapidness.

"Fey," Day said, his own voice shaky. "Is there something you need?"

Fey stopped. He stood very and abruptly still, and then he shook his head. "No-o."

Taking a deep breath, Fey shoved his hands under the running water and picked up the first plate.

Fey stood very, very still as he cleaned each plate. The shivers that wracked his body visibly and the jerky motions of his hands as he cleaned were the only movements he made. He held his hips very still, his crotch still pressed against the counter. Day dried each plate halfheartedly, unable to take his eyes off Fey. 

He usually understood every simple and complex thing about his twin, but Day couldn't truly fathom why Fey would put himself through something like this. He seemed seconds away from wetting himself and Day had to wonder if he'd leaked some already from how frantic he was. There was a bathroom just across the room and Fey wasn't going to it.

He's insane, Day thought with unsuppressed fondness as Fey made himself clean plates under the rushing water of the sink. Fey was his beautifully insane brother.

Time ticked on in endless desperation for Fey. He stood motionless and brittle as he cleaned each plate, water gushing and dribbling down his hands, sending shivers through his body and shaking the hard stone of his bladder. 

The dishes seemed endless. When the pile was finally washed and dried Fey kept reaching dumbly into the dishwater looking for another plate.

Day shut off the faucet himself after a long moment. Fey looked half dead on his feet. Day himself felt alive with energy and deeply satisfied, having watched Fey's frantic movements in vivid detail. He wouldn't have been disappointed if Fey had ran for the bathroom right then, the moment was so close and perfect in his mind.

But Fey didn't run. He kept looking around at the sink, his legs together and his crotch pressed against the counter, his hands dripping water, patter after patter into the full sink.

"Fey," Day started, placing his hand on Fey's back again, but their aunt bustled in again before he could continue. He wasn't sure what he'd been meaning to say anyway--You know you don't need an invitation to use the bathroom, right?

"Oh, boys, did you just finish those?" Aunt Emily asked, surprised as she found them still standing over the sink. "Half the guests have left! I didn't even know you were still here."

"We take our time," Day said calmly as Fey stared at their aunt, pupils blown. Time was the last thing Fey had. 

He let out a sudden gasp as reality returned to him in a crash of critical urgency. His bladder stabbed hard and the torrents of liquid threatened to hiss past his control in one sudden sick moment. Fey scrambled and twisted his legs together, rubbing his wet hands frantically over his thighs to dry them. 

Please the bathroom now! the silenced voice in Fey's head begged. He couldn't hold still, his bladder was so full, the water held inside him trying to gush out like the sink.

Emily was wishing them goodbye, her warm arms wrapping around Fey in a hug.

Fey shut his mouth and said nothing. No one could know he was desperate. No one could know how he'd wet himself before. No one could know how close he was to wetting himself now.

Fey curled his fingernails into his palms punishingly at the next wave of desperation, and then he made his way for the front door.

Day watched in shocked awe as his twin, so desperate he looked seconds away from soaking his jeans, left the house without using the bathroom.

Their aunt wished them goodbye and a Merry Christmas and Day could only offer her a grunt as he stared at Fey.

As soon as the front door shut behind them, a sound of terrible finality, Fey's bladder convulsed. The only way to relief now was home. 

Fey ran for the car. He tore at the door handle, the palm of one hand pressed against his crotch, hidden by the car's body. When he managed to jerk the door open he threw himself in, slamming it behind him and shoving both hands in his crotch before Day came around to the other side. 

"Ohhh oh! I have to pee!" Fey cried aloud in the moment of privacy, the words he had been dying to say all day. "Oh god. Hold it, just hold it--"

He jerked his hands from his crotch when Day opened the driver's side door. Fey grabbed his seatbelt and slammed it into its metal clip.

His whole body was shaking and the pressure of his buttoned fly and the strap of the seatbelt over his bladder was too much.

In the expensive interior of Day's car in the enclosed space with Day looking right at him, Fey let out the first hot, desperate dribble in his jeans. 

He refused to let out a single sound as he forced the dribble to stop before it became a stream and then a flood. His briefs were damp and taunting, all the liquid that had not managed to escape his bladder was bursting inside him. 

Day was frozen, his hand halfway to his seatbelt. He'd suddenly forgotten how to drive. He couldn't think of anything but the look on Fey's face and the unusual way his legs were twisted together. Finally Fey let out a strangled sound like Day had never heard before.

Day's throat was dry when he spoke. "You're ready to go home right now?"

"Yes!" Fey cried.

Day wasn't going to ask twice. He snapped on his own seatbelt and put the key in the ignition, starting the car with a rumble and speeding away from the curb.

If Fey wanted to hold it the long drive home, Day wasn't going to stop him.

The car wasn't moving fast enough.

Nothing was fast enough for Fey, and he gasped and bounced frantically in his seat as they stopped cold at a red light. The light hurt his eyes and taunted him, his bladder trembled and surged, full and stretched beyond capacity in his abdomen. 

The need to pee was at a critical level, they were miles from home, and the car wasn't even moving.

"Hurry," Fey begged the red light under his breath. "Hurry, hurry, please hurry."

Day looked over at the desperate boy from the driver's seat, his heart beating fast in his chest as he watched Fey try to hide his squirming. It was more than obvious by now. Fey had looked second away from wetting himself before, and now they were here, sitting in the car, and Fey was still holding on.

They were a good long way from home. Day pressed his foot down on the gas when the light finally changed to green after far too long a wait for Fey. 

Fey let out a relieved breath as they picked up speed, heading for the highway. He was dreaming of flying down the highway at insane speeds, running to the bathroom and being able to relieve himself, finally, after holding it so long.

They turned onto the highway and pulled right into stopped up traffic.

"Oh no," Fey whimpered.

Fey's bladder quivered as he shook with the sudden familiar scene, traffic as far as he could see, miles away from home or relief. Again.

Day squeezed his hands on the steering wheel, sensing Fey's abject panic. He looked for something to distract Fey with before he had a fit. "I spy something... green."

"When are we going to be home?" Fey asked desperately instead. "Day. Day, soon, right?"

Day looked at him sideways, then shook his head. "An hour, maybe. I doubt the traffic lets up. Come on, you have to guess or you lose. Something green."

"An hour!" Fey cried, sucking his stomach in tight. He couldn't hold it another hour! He'd waited a lifetime already, through the first traffic jam, through dinner, the rushing water of the sink and right back into another round of traffic.

"You knew there would be traffic, didn't you?" Day said, his voice gentle.

Fey hadn't. He hadn't been thinking at all. He'd only been thinking of peeing. 

"I knew," he lied. "Of course I--"

"It'll pass fast," Day said, dropping a hand onto Fey's knee to pet it. "You'll see. Guess."

Not fast enough. There was no way an hour would be fast enough. The threats of his bladder were reaching a thrashing peak. He couldn't hold it another hour. Could he?

Was there a choice?

"Guess...?" Fey murmured, rubbing his hand over his face stressfully. "Ung. Oh. It's the car in front of us. You always... It's always the car in front of us."

"Huh," Day said, surprised. He hadn't noticed he always picked the car in front of them for the road game. 

But Fey seemed so distracted with the need to pee that it made sense Day give him easy questions, anyway. He wasn't sure Fey could answer now if he asked him his own name, too busy with holding the contents of his bladder in.

"Something red."

Fey moaned internally, trying to keep his eyes open and his face from twisting up like his legs were. He forced himself to turn in his seat, his waistband and his seatbelt compressing his distended lower stomach with the movement. He let out a sharp breath and trembled when he turned back around. "Car. Car in back of us."

"True." Day nodded. "Something b-"

"I don't want to play," Fey said, his tone a moan as he forced his hands under his thighs so he didn't clamp them hard on his crotch. "I don't feel good."

Day wet his lips, glancing at Fey more often than he looked at the road. Fey's face was pale and flushed at the cheeks, his throat tight and his forehead shiny like he really did feel awful. Day knew what the problem was but he took the opportunity to reach over and place his palm on Fey's forehead anyway. His skin was hot.

Fey closed his eyes, turning his head into Day's hand as he shifted his hips restlessly.

"Carsick?" Day asked, offering his twin the excuse if he wanted it.

Fey shook his head against Day's palm, the soft hair at his temple brushing Day's thumb. Then he nodded. "Noo. Yes. I don't... I dunno, Day."

Day swallowed thickly, glancing at the road occasionally as he let his hand slide down and cup Fey's cheek. His enjoyment of Fey's frantic motions and pleading sounds was abruptly stemmed by the admission.

So Fey had gotten himself into this situation. So Fey could have gone to the bathroom and had chosen not to. So what? Fey could be spectacularly brainless and self-sacrificing. It was why he needed Day to watch out for him.

"We'll take care of you," Day said soothingly, rubbing the back of Fey's neck. "We'll stop to get you a soda or something."

Fey trembled and Day cringed for him. It had just been the first thing that came to mind.

"We'll pull off at a gas station," he said, keeping his voice even. "You'll feel better soon, okay?"

Fey shook his head. "No! No, please can we just go home? I feel fine. I feel better. Please keep driving."

Fey was moving constantly in his seat, his hair damp with perspiration and strands of it sticking to his skin. He looked absolutely miserable, but Day got the distinct feeling from Fey's plea that if they stopped at a gas station Fey wouldn't be getting out to make use of the facilities. 

So Day kept driving.

The ride was becoming more and more painful for Fey. The seatbelt pressed constantly on his already overfull bladder and every time the car stopped short it pulled in and locked up.

When Day hit the brakes as the car in front of them stopped short Fey was flung forward in his seat and the seatbelt's safely mechanism kicked in, pulling him back. All the momentum of the car stopping and Fey's weight falling forward was concentrated on his distended bladder. 

"Ahhhh!" Fey cried. He scrambled for the seatbelt's buckle and finally, after excruciating moments of pressure, managed to unbuckle it.

The sudden release of intense pressure was relieving, but it reminded him so much of the feeling of actually being able to relieve himself of the liquid straining in his bladder that he whined aloud. 

Day frowned when he saw Fey undo his seatbelt. His twin pressed himself hard back into the leather seat, legs crossed over each other at the knee and his face pale and pinched.

Day touched his shoulder, his gaze alternating between traffic and Fey's obvious predicament. Fey squeezed his eyes open and looked at him after a moment, his lip parted and his cheeks flushed.

"Hey," Day said. "I know it's... uncomfortable, but you have to wear your seatbelt. It's not safe to unbuckle it like that."

Internally dying at the thought of reapplying the insane pressure, Fey still fumbled for the buckle and shoved it back into its lock. "Not--It's not. I'm not uncomfortable," he forced out.

"You look uncomfortable," Day said evenly.

Fey's eyes were closed and his lips were parted, the look on his face one of absolute excruciating misery. His neck was slick with sweat and Day didn't miss how he was trying to withdraw from the pressure of the seatbelt, pressed back as far as possible into his seat.

Fey yearned pathetically to undo the heavy strap again, to throw himself out of the car and the horrible compressed position to squirm and hold himself properly. But he couldn't, trapped in the car and trapped with the unyielding belt right over his bladder. 

With the next sudden stop of the car Fey tugged ineffectually at the seatbelt with a new desperation. He couldn't figure out how to loosen it, and Day felt bad for him.

His foot on the brake, Day abandoned his attention on the road to lean over and grab Fey's seatbelt at the buckle. He gave one hard tug on the strap that crossed Fey's abdomen, shivering when his knuckles brushed Fey's midriff and the swell of his bladder.

Fey snapped back, his eyes popping open as Day loosened the seatbelt and returned his eyes to the road immediately. "Better?"

"It was fine," Fey insisted stubbornly, his throat dry and voice hoarse. 

His bladder trashed at him, punishing every time he said he was fine and letting him know how not fine it was. Fey was hyper aware of everything around him, his whole body hot with raw nerves. The walls of the car were closing in, the half full can of soda that Fey had been drinking on the trip over before his bladder had filled and he'd left it there was sloshing in the cup holder. He swore he could hear the liquid inside the can rushing like an ocean. He could hear Day's breathing like it was on high volume. Day's hand brushing Fey's cheek made him shudder when he felt it.

Day pulled back when Fey cringed away from his touch. He wanted to comfort his brother and at the same time wanted to keep watching Fey's spectacular and ever increasing demonstration of desperation.

"You're so good, Fey," he offered a little helplessly, wanting to do something.

"I-I'm good?" Fey managed. 

Day nodded. "You're great. With everything. With our cousins and everyone at the party. You're good at that, socializing with everyone at the party and making them feel like you're interested in them. You know I don't put any effort into that." Day squeezed one hand on the steering wheel and the other on his own knee to keep himself from reaching for Fey again. "You even got me a gift. You know I love it, right?"

Fey managed a genuine smile through his squirming and sweating. "Yes. I knew you would."

Buying the knife, Day knew, had been the sole reason Fey hadn't gotten to go to the bathroom and had ended up soaking himself at the mall the week before.

"Worth it?" he asked gently.

Fey flushed bright pink at the question. He clutched his hand over his thigh, ducking his head. "You liked it?"

"Yeah, I did."

Fey nodded once. "Yes. Of course. Of course it's worth it. I...ah!"

Fey lost his train of thought, shaking and pressing his thighs together. The vivid memory of wetting himself was both painfully shameful and an immense tease on his bladder. The memory of what being able to let it all go felt like was a lead weight in his stomach, resting on top of his swollen bladder.

Day's heart clenched for Fey. Of course. Of course there was no question that getting Day a gift had been worth it, no matter how much Fey had suffered and struggled for it.

Even if, as Day suspected, the accident the week before was the single thing stopping Fey from admitting the urgent state of his bladder now. 

"Fey," Day said, keeping his voice low. "You know if you needed something you could tell me and I'd make it happen. Anything at all."

The promise was a treat hung just out of Fey's reach. If he just told Day, Day would take care of him. He needed to go so badly and he needed Day to take care of him. But--but Day couldn't know. 

Fey bent forward. "I know," he said, his skin shining with sweat.

Day waited, watching Fey shift and writhe, bent over at the waist, but it was all he said. Fey had never kept things from him before and despite his enjoyment of Fey's movements whatever the problem was now Day wanted to fix it for him.

Day forced his gaze forward on the painfully slow traffic, tapping his finger against the steering wheel. "Something blue."

"I don't know," Fey let out in a whimper. "I don't know anything. Do we have to play this game?"

"It's easy. I pick it all the time."

"My eyes," Fey said quickly. "It's my eyes."

Day nodded

"Pink."

Fey looked around but he couldn't truly concentrate on anything. "Ohh, I don't know, Day!"

"Your face, Fey," Day said gently. "You're all pink."

"I'm not," Fey whimpered.

"You are," Day said. "You're desperate."

"I'm not!"

"You've had to piss since the traffic jam on the way to Aunt Emily's," Day said evenly.

"No, I haven't," Fey insisted, clutching his seatbelt in his trembling hands. He leaned forward, teeth gritted. "I'm not a baby."

"Of course you're not," Day said. "We're the same age."

Fey squeezed his eyes shut. "I peed... I wet myself--"

"When you hadn't been to a bathroom all day and you'd drunk probably a gallon of soda?" Day offered. "And you'd had to pee for hours but made yourself wait, and there was nowhere to go and then you couldn't hold it anymore? Yeah. That's doesn't make you a baby. It just makes you a human."

But Fey shook his head back and forth against the headrest, beyond the point of logic. He only knew that he couldn't pee, and he couldn't let anyone know he had to pee. Day couldn't know he needed the bathroom because Fey wasn't a baby and he didn't need the bathroom. Not at all.

"I don't need to pee," Fey whimpered but it sounded a lot more like I need to pee to Day.

The same plea was loud in Fey's head, his tightly compressed bladder spasming at his denial of the urgent need. Need to pee so much, his mind cried. Can't hold it any longer--

"Nothing to hold," Fey mumbled aloud, catching Day's attention. "There's nothing to hold. I'm fine."

He had to be fine, because there was no room in the car not to be fine. The road was full of traffic with nowhere to go. It was Day's car. Fey would not wet himself all over Day's car. He absolutely couldn't. Day would be so angry, and he'd know how Fey had held it, that Fey couldn't hold it, and he'd think Fey really was pathetic.

He just couldn't, no matter how bad the need was or how impossible it felt to hold it for an hour more. 

Day frowned, concerned by Fey's sudden frantic breathing. "Fey...?"

"What?" Fey asked, eyes squeezed shut.

Day shook his head. "There's an off ramp up there," he said, pointing up ahead. Fey ventured to open his eyes, squinting at it. The ramp was only a few meters away. 

"You see it?" Day asked.

Fey nodded.

"Good. I can pull off there and we can be at a rest stop in five minutes, okay? But it's going to be five more minutes. Can you hold it for five minutes?"

"N-no. No, I'm not... I don't have to--to hold it," Fey insisted, shifting and folding his arms tight over his chest. He bounced up and down despite himself. "I just don't need to go."

"Yes you do," Day said. "You've been desperate for hours. I can tell, Fey. Why won't you--"

"Please, I don't want to talk about it anymore," Fey begged. Talking about it was making it so much worse, and his whole body felt hot with embarrassment. "I don't need anything, okay?"

Day rubbed his neck in frustration. He was burning up and painfully turned on with Fey so close to him and so desperate to pee. Day wanted to watch the whole thing play out, the faces Fey made and the noises--but at the same time he couldn't justify not helping Fey when Fey needed his help.

But how could he when the other boy wouldn't even admit to needing the bathroom at all?

Fey was squirming in a very obvious way despite his denials and his eyes kept landing painfully on the soda can in the cup holder. Day's chest tightened.

"Okay," Day said, squeezing his hands sweaty around the steering wheel. Fey let out a mistaken sigh of relief.

Day picked up the half full can of soda from the cup holder, condensation cold and wet in his palm. Fey's eyes were huge in his face.

"If you don't have to pee, why don't you drink some?"

Fey stared at the drink in Day's hand absolutely miserably. Guilt was clawing at Day but he shoved it down. They were nearing the off ramp and he just needed Fey to admit he had to pee so they could stop.

But Fey, wriggling his lower half still, darted his hand out and took the soda. He winced hard, sucked his breath in, and pressed the can to his lips. The metal curve of the opening was rough and wet against his upper lip, drops of liquid wetting his tongue. 

They crawled past the off ramp for the rest stop as Fey downed the soda.

Day stared dumbly as Fey tilted his head back and drank. He managed the whole thing, half the can of soda, his head back and his throat moving with each gulp. 

The liquid was cold as it rushed down Fey's throat. Fey shoved his hand into his lap as he gulped the last of the drink and threw the can over his shoulder. It tinged against the back seat and fell, rolling back and forth as the car paused again in the stopped traffic.

"Shit, Fey..." Day breathed. "I didn't mean it."

All the liquid was rushing through his body and directly into his bladder. It was filled beyond capacity and it squeezed downwards and tried to release relentlessly through Fey's tightly clenched grip. He moaned and begged silently, clamping his hand over his jean clothed crotch. 

Fey was too addled with desperation to think how obvious it all was, holding himself and squirming in front of Day's eye. 

The flow of soda felt like it had poured down his throat and straight into his swollen bladder. The organ below his navel trembled and convulsed, surging downwards in a rush of pressure. He fought desperately against his body, against the constraints of the car and the liquid inside him, but nothing helped and nothing stopped the constant mounting desperation.

"I don't need to go," Fey cried mindlessly, humping his hips forward against the seatbelt, face flushed. "I don't need to go, I don't need to go!"

Day rubbed a hand over his own flushed face. "Fey, you're killing me here..."

The two impulses fought a war inside him. The desire to just help Fey who was clearly suffering and unable to admit it was strong but so was the desire he felt when he looked at Fey like this, so desperate and so uncontrolled. He was out of his mind, a wild thing. 

Fey was trembling and breaking open right in front of him, all of his control focused on containing the flood in his bladder, the rest of him left so out of control. He shook and squirmed and writhed his hips back and forth, crossing and uncrossing his legs and bending forward, and every 'I don't need to go!' was starting to sound more and more like helpless cries of 'I need to go! ' 

There's nowhere for him to go, Day realized, suddenly anxious. They were surrounded front and back by cars. They'd passed the off ramp that could have led to a toilet. There wasn't even a bottle he could hand his brother to pee into, only the soda can Fey had drank and thrown back in the car, and it wasn't nearly big enough. It would overflow.

That can of soda was the beginning of the end. Fey had been past his limit long ago and the extra liquid was too much. He shook and struggled but it wasn't helping hold back the flood anymore. 

"I'm not going to," Fey whimpered. "I'm not peeing. I'm not going to pee!"

Day couldn't believe him. Not even Fey believed the words as he said them. The urine trapped inside him was dribbling forth with urgent inevitability. 

The next bump in the road and force of the seatbelt over Fey's bladder was too much. Warm pee rushed past his desperately clenching control, the teasing wetness and the quiet hiss of it causing another immediate spurt to gush out. 

Fey let out a sharp cry, his hands clamped over his fly as he contorted his body uselessly. Day saw the wet spot under his hand immediately. 

"Day!"

Fey's plea was obvious. Day jerked the wheel and swerved the car off the paved road. They came to a screeching halt in the gravel, horns honking from the full highway.

Fey couldn't move his hands from his fly, his whole body coiled up to stop the flood. He was barely managing it with both hands at his crotch, his face pink with exertion. 

"Help!" he cried. "Please, please, I can't--just help!"

After a moment of stunned inaction, Day found himself and released Fey's seatbelt for him, reaching over his trembling form to pull the handle and open Fey's door. 

As soon as the door was open Fey threw himself out of the car, his hands still clenched at his fly as he scrambled for the button and the metal zipper, tugging and fighting the flood as he did. 

Day made it to his side just as Fey freed himself from the wet, constraining fabric and released the hard swell of his bladder all over the gravel below. The torrent splattered and hissed, a hard rush that Fey couldn't contain anymore. 

He didn't try to fight it as the urine gushed out, only tipped his head back with his lips parted in utter relief.

Day touched his back with a trembling hand to encourage Fey to face further away from the road, blocking the view of the cars with his own body on one side. The position gave him a spectacular view of Fey relieving himself, the sight and sound. Day flushed hot and cold, his whole body tight and then going loose like it was his relief as Fey finally let go.

Fey had given up fighting and they stood on the side of the road as he peed freely, Day's hand still on his back as Fey's taut muscles released.

Pee gushed out in a continuous hiss for well over a minute. As the haze of desperation began to clear Fey's eyes drifted open. He glanced sideways at Day, cheeks pink and lower lip between his teeth as he still aimed the hissing stream at the gravel below.

For a moment Day thought he might actually stop midstream in his embarrassment to insist he could hold it now, or some other ridiculous notion that only Fey would hold. But Fey couldn't bare that thought of holding anymore, his whole body going light and warm with the release of the lead weight in his abdomen. He couldn't have stopped the stream even for a second if he'd wanted to, and it was only when his bladder was completely, finally, gloriously empty that Fey could stop himself. 

Day averted his eyes to the soaked gravel as Fey zipped himself back up. 

They stood there on the side of the road in shocked silence.

"I didn't have to go," Fey finally said, rubbing his pink face. "I didn't. Only--only because you stopped. I only went because you stopped. I could have held it fine. I could have held it."

Day swallowed around a lump in his throat and wrapped his arms around his twin's smaller form from behind. "Okay," he said, pressing his lips to Fey's hair reassuringly. "Okay. You didn't have to go."


End file.
